Artemis Fowl: The Fairy's Return
by Mumpo
Summary: This is the sequel to Artemis Fowl: The Eternity Code. There are major spoilers if you haven't read The Eternity Code! Only click if you wish to spoil it for yourself!
1. Boarding School Blues

  
Characters:  
Artemis  
Artemis' Father + Mother  
Butler  
Juliet  
Holly Short  
Commander Root  
Foaly  
All the Fairies  
Mulch Diggums  
Jon Spiro + Coworkers  
Pex and Chips (couldn't forget them!!!)  
  
Disclaimer (s): Artemis Fowl and all related indicia are © Eoin Colfer and Hyperion Miramax Books, but the story is copyright me.   
  
Please forgive me if I mangled some information, but let bygones be bygones. If it is a big mistake, email me at pm265@diaryland.com and correct me. I will fix the mistake ASAP. After all, it's been a while since I read Artemis Fowl ^^;;  
  
**MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ARTEMIS FOWL: THE ETERNITY CODE!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!**  
  
Chapter 1: Boarding School Blues.  
_  
_**Artemis Fowl's Diary, disk 20 (encrypted)**_  
It's been a while since I found those ingenious tinted contact lenses. They provided a mystery and I'm still wondering... how? Where? Who and for what purpose? I remember it perfectly: When I washed my face, the two lenses came out of my eyes. I examined them and discovered that they had a mirrored layer behind the lens. They are still resting in my lab.  
  
Things have changed a lot. Butler has grown older even than he was the morning back then. That dawn, when I saw him he seemed so much older than the day before. My father changed a lot too...  
  
My dad seems to stop being a crime family now!!! He wants to start going straight!!! Why in the world? _Aurum Est Potestas_, do you not remember, Father? Gold is power. My dad really has changed.  
  
I am writing this in my bed at my boarding school, which is truly boring. I knew all the curriculum years ago. Sometimes I nearly amaze myself. but I still have a long way to go.  
  
_**London, England: Amarti Boarding School**_  
  
_Artemis woke up the next morning (before everyone else) and started thinking about an escape plan. _How am I going to get out of this boarding school?,_ he wondered, as the youngest Fowl was still a crime-lover. He pulled out his laptop from under his bed, and started it up.  
  
He typed and clicked away, trying to find any file, any file that could help him get out. Finally he found a simple one: Break Out of YOUR Boarding School! _Looks promising_, Artemis thought, as he double-clicked on it.  
  
The file opened in record time (Artemis had programmed extra-fast fairy technology into his laptop before he got mind-wiped). Artemis read it over a few times, and decided it was the right one. All he had to do was find a few raw materials, and then he could start working on this... this mini-airplane. The only problem was the fact that the time took to make it was estimated to be three weeks.  
  
Artemis toiled away for those three weeks, working as hard as possible, after all, he WAS a kid genius. The mini-airplane was hidden in the one wing of the school that nobody ever went to, the farthest one from wherever you started walking. He finished it one week early, and in the late night, he set off out the window (it was a big window).  
  
**Fowl Manor**  
  
The 13-year-old landed in front of his house, the Fowl Manor. Sneaking inside, he set off for Butler's room first. Artemis opened the door quietly and woke up Butler.  
  
Butler woke up with a start. he said.  
Yes, it's me, Butler. I'm back, and it's not a vacation. I would like to set off and commit some more crime without my parents burdening me. We will travel around the world and wreak havoc everywhere we step.  
Butler replied, Artemis, wouldn't your parents notice I was gone?  
I have already arranged for that. I have a replicator that can make a 3D sculpture of you. You can have the remote for it, and you can program it to do anything you want.  
When did you make this, Artemis?, Butler asked.  
I've had it for a while now, and I want to put it to some use. Do you want to do this?  
Only if Juliet can come.  
  
Juliet was Butler's little sister. She was almost as good a bodyguard as Butler, but she didn't have her blue diamond tattoo because she was always distracted. The blue diamond tattoo was the mark of the best, high-quality bodyguards, and every one in Madame Ko's school strived for a blue diamond tattoo. Artemis and Butler creeped down the hallway to wake up Juliet, who happily obliged to their circumstances. She always loved an adventure.


	2. Making A Plan

  
Disclaimer (s): Artemis Fowl and all related indicia (including the pizza song XD) are © Eoin Colfer and Hyperion Miramax Books, but the story is copyright me.   
  
Please forgive me if I mangled some information, but let bygones be bygones. If it is a big mistake, email me at pm265@diaryland.com and correct me. I will fix the mistake ASAP. After all, it's been a while since I read Artemis Fowl ^^;;  
  
**MAJOR MAJOR MAJOR SPOILERS IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ARTEMIS FOWL: THE ETERNITY CODE!!! THIS IS YOUR WARNING!!!**  
  
Chapter 2: Making A Plan.  
_  
_**Fowl Manor**_  
_Artemis was meditating. Rising slowly from the ground... up...  
  
POOMPH!  
  
Artemis fell to the ground, rubbing his head as Butler rammed open the locked door. Artemis, do you have a plan yet?  
Well, I would have if you had hesitated for a moment there before pounding your way in.  
Sorry, Artemis.  
  
Artemis started meditating again, and in passing he muttered to Butler, Go out of the room for a second and I'll have something ready.  
  
**Artemis Fowl's Diary, disk 20 (encrypted)  
**_I just broke out of boarding school with a file I found on my computer. I trust they are wondering where I am still... fools. No match for me.  
  
Here I am, writing in my father's study back at Fowl Manor. Staying hidden from my parents, I have fared well. They won't find me anything soon. I am missing in action and it feels great. Now I can plan whatever I want to without anyone interfering.  
  
_**Fowl Manor  
**Artemis started forming a plan. _Hmmm... _he thought. _Maybe I could rob a bank, or cause havoc, or fashion a giant cannon that could blow up an island... No! This isn't working._  
  
He called Butler in without hesitation. Butler, there is no possible way that anyone, even with my intellect, could make a plan and follow through with it discreetly without anyone knowing. This plan is cancelled.  
Butler was stunned. But, Artemis, you were so looking forward to it -  
I know, I know, but it's just not possible. Please go and tell Juliet that it's off, while I watch the news... maybe something interesting is on.  
  
Artemis started to watch the news, and a most interesting story came up...  
  
**Police Plaza, Underground  
**Captain Holly Short made her way through the crowd around Police Plaza. She went in the door of the building to find Foaly, running up to her.  
Captain Short, we need you! There's a big goblin tribe running to the Great Wall of China, and everyone else on the LEP is already there, and it's NOT HELPING!!! Come with me now!  
  
Foaly took Holly's hand and rushed her into a shuttle. You're going to take the LEP chute to Stonehenge. All the other shuttles were blocked by goblins.  
Holly retorted, You said I need to hurry.  
Goblins can wait, can't they? It's not as fast as a flare, I know, but the next flare is tomorrow.  
  
It was unfortunately the Brotherhood of Bog's picnic at Stonehenge for the anniversary of Bog's first day in business, and Captain Short was even more unfortunate than last year to be in the same shuttle. Bog was a pizza maker. This time, Holly wasn't wedged between two gnomes singing that wretched song, but she was in the same shuttle as them, sitting across from the loudest singers.  
_  
_The pizza song had one hundred and twenty-two verses, longer than the one the year before, and even more painful.  
  
_Pizza, pizza,  
Fill up your face!  
The thicker the pastry,  
The better the base!  
  
_**Stonehenge**_  
_Holly was ecstatic when the landing lights appeared, needless to say. After the hustle and bustle of the landing area was out of sight, Holly put her shield on, opened her wings (Hummingbird's latest model) and flew off towards the Great Wall of China at unbeatable speeds.


End file.
